The Potter Twins
by HermionePotter1989
Summary: What happens when the Potter twins survive Voldermort and Dumbledore brings them to the Dursley's house to be raised only for everything to go pear shaped? What will happen when Dumbledore discovers too late that they are more powerful then he could ever hope to be? Dumbles/select Weasley bashing.
1. The Potter Twins

**Here's an idea for my new story please let me know what you think and if I should continue thanks love Hermione xxx**

"Lily I am just like you really. I mean I am not accepted in your magical world either but I couldn't be in the muggle world for too long as people would misunderstand what I'm doing there. I have my own world which I can be freely in at all times but I cannot linger here too much. I love you with all my heart but I cannot stay here. I have foreseen your death and I want to be sure we can have a legacy for our child which can be passed on through the generations. I need you to promise you'll care and look out for either him or her as best as you can before your death. I need to ask you to do something you don't want to for the best!" he said as she looked at him tears in her eyes.

"But John I love you. I will of course care for your child always but I don't want to loose you. Oh John! What do I need to do?" she said as he cradled her face in his hands.

"You need to lie and say that my child is that of James Potter. It will be for the best and cause less suspicion. Now I have to go but I have not been very honest with you. While I do love you and always will John Monroe is just a name I must use when not in my own world. Our child will be very special. Wait ten minutes after I've left to open this envelope. I love you Lily Evans and I always will!" he said as she burst into tears and saw him leaving in a flash of golden light.

She waited and opened the letter a cue card falling out of it into her hands.

 _John Marvin Monroe is really Poseidon the god of the Sea or King of the Sea. (We are all real and so is everyone else in Greek mythology). Look after my baby. I love you always John x_

She cried as James came to her door. They had been dating for ages on the advice of John. She hated James but she knew for some strange reason that being with him would be the best for John and so she did it. They were getting married tomorrow and she knew she would always truly love John but did this for him and his safety at his instruction. She went out and bought a trident diamond necklace which she wore on her neck. Thankfully no one noticed its significance except Poseidon himself who watched her with such love in his heart. A few months later herself and James were in the hospital ward as she delivered "his" baby.

"Ok Mrs Potter I need you to push on the count of three. One two and three. There we go now push as hard as you can!" said the mediwitch.

"I am fucking pushing but it hurts like hell! You try being in this damn bed!" she shouted as the Mediwitch scowled but for a completely different reason.

"Mrs Potter I am not trying to alarm you but it appears an error has been made and you are actually having twins. Yes indeed they are both boys!" she said as Lily cried now in joy and shock combined.

They both came out and she cried her eyes out. "Look James at our sons! They're so beautiful. Oh James!" she said as she held her two sons in her arms.

"This one will be called Perseus John Potter and we'll call him Harrison James Potter!" she exclaimed feeling that if James' name was in there somewhere he'd feel better about the situation. As time moved on they had settled into a nice routine and were getting on better then ever. She knew it was because of the twins. Dumbledore visited them and congratulated them on their surprising birth but forgot to ask them what the babies were called and no one enlightened him either. Secretly he was annoyed about it as it meant his prophecy was now false but that didn't stop him or indeed his plans. It was because he had been so focused on manipulating the boys that he never even thought of asking for their names. As time went by and the boys celebrated their first birthday and after three months Voldermort made his move.

Lily threw herself in front of the crib. "PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY BABIES. I'LL DO ANYTHING!" she called out when he suddenly stopped his attack. "Babies did you say? Well I was not informed of this. Wormtail will loose his life for this when I'm done. I don't want to kill you as you are not of interest to me just your sons. You let me kill them and I'll even let you live!" he said suddenly.

"Never you will never have them!" she said proudly. "You Gryffindor fools are always so damn brave. AVADA KEDAVRA!" he called out aiming it and her and then both of her sons when it backfired against him obliterating him completely. Just then his soul split into two pieces and entered the centre of their foreheads creating two trident symbols before their internal magic destroyed the soul fragment but left the scars behind. Then Peter entered the room to get his masters wand where they both froze him as he hadn't even checked to see if they were dead or not. That was a serious mistake as when Dumbledore arrived and saw the man next to where Voldermort had been with his wand in his hand he had him arrested and sent through the veil for essentially killing them or allowing Voldermort to do so.

Sirius arrived shortly afterwards and Dumbledore used his magic to make Sirius think that his friends had died but wanted their sons to go to Petunia's house where he could visit them regularly instead. He however stupidly didn't count on what way Vernon and Petunia would take the news and so he never even bothered to check up on the boys after he left.

"Vernon! Get out here now! Lily and her husband are dead and Dumbledore has left their twin boys in our care and I can safely say that no matter how much I loved my sister it is unjust and unfair to just expect us to do this because he says we should. I know of their world because Lily often made me visit it with her when I was a child and I know somewhere we can take these boys right now. Get in your car and I'll need to ask someone of a favour when we arrive" she said as they both bundled the boys into the back seat leaving the basket on the doorstep with the blanket and letter still in it and headed off in he direction of Diagon Alley.

When they arrived they went through the bar asking for Tom's help which he gladly gave them. They went through the alley to the orphanage at the end of it. She entered telling Vernon to follow her lead as she knew what she was doing. "Excuse me ma'am. I am a muggle myself but my sister was a witch and Voldermort killed both herself and her husband while leaving her children with me. As I am a muggle I cannot hope to give them the care and support they need as I can't afford it. Please can you take them and ensure they go to a better home. I am so sorry but could you please erase the memories of myself and my husband for the last twenty four hours and send us home magically as we would rather forget the agony which comes with this decision!" said Petunia breaking down in floods of 'tears' as the woman took sympathy on her.

"Of course I can my dear. Would you like some tea? I am so sorry for your loss. I can see how tough it can be as I lost my own mother to him. What are their names?" she asked as Petunia blanched completely.

"I am afraid I don't know as it was never safe for my sister to tell me anything about them in case Voldermort had spies somewhere to harm us. Is there a spell or something you can use to tell you their names?" she asked as the woman smiled at her.

"I can see why they would do that and although not advisable we do need their names so I will just take some blood from them just now" she said pulling out a blood quill and placing it in their hands moved it along some special parchment a small line forming on the backs of their hands and making them cry out in pain until she put some dittany on it and cured it.

"Ok this one is Perseus John Potter and this here is Harrison James Potter!" she said as an idea formed in Petunia's head.

"Please can you leave their surnames out and say you didn't have them when they arrived as I feel it might be easier for them. They can take the ones of their family who adopts them!" she said thinking that without their surnames no one should come calling to their home and it was the perfect plan.

They were recorded as Harrison James or Harry James and Perseus John or Percy John. The Dursley's were sent straight to their home with erased memories where they went straight to bed feeling exhausted due to the magical use on them. Luckily Dudley was up the country with his aunt Marge for a few days who had wanted to have the tot to herself for a small while which they did of course oblige. When they awoke the following morning they found the empty basket and note as though they had seen it for the first time. Petunia was sad about the death but confused about the letter as the boys were not there. Probably a practical joke from their world! She sneered shoving both the basket and letter in the cupboard under the stairs and getting on with her day.

A few days later a husband and his wife entered looking for a child of their own. "Hello and welcome to Hallowed Children Orphanage. How can we help you? I am Caroline by the way!" said the woman working there.

"Um yes I am Hannah Moloney and this is my husband James. We have recently discovered that due to illness I shall never be able to have children naturally so we'd like to adopt one today. Have you got any available for us to take home? We have so much love to give we're just devastated we can never have a child of our own!" she said dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief as her husband kissed her lips tenderly and held her close till she was slightly calmer.

"Well Mr and Mrs Moloney we do indeed have someone who cold even go home with you today however there is a condition to you getting him" she warned as they looked at her in awe.

"What is it? We'll do anything we swear!" she said as Caroline wiped a tear from her own eye. It was always so sad seeing people who simply couldn't have children of their own.

"Well it's just that if you take him you'll have to take his twin brother also. As you know separating twins which are magical is a big no-no. Are you prepared to take them both to live with you in…Where do you live?" she asked them as they both looked at her mouths hanging open in shock.

"We live in Kent. Ramsgate to be precise. We have a manor there. We never ever dreamed we'd get one kid let alone two. We will of course take them both at once. What would you recommend we do in terms of adopting them? I mean do you think we should do a blood adoption? Also please tell us their names!" said James as he smiled kissing his wife's head in joy.

"When they were brought in here a few days ago they had no surnames at all. Their parents had been killed by Voldermort and their parents were called James and Lily. Their names are Perseus John or Percy John and Harrison James or Harry James. You should blood adopt them and give them your surname. Hold your hands together and I will give you some of their blood each which you must allow me to pour on your combined hands and chant over you!" she said as they nodded their agreement and she did so as they both glowed blue to show it had taken effect. They were taken to the nursery to get the boys but stopped in there tracks.

Harry was busy making shapes out of water and making it float in the air while Percy clapped and laughed as he watched. Then when Harry stopped Percy did the same thing. Percy was shocked as when he fell over he cut himself and Hannah's first reaction was to go over and heal him but Harry got their first using water to heal his baby brother. Neither one of them had ever seen any magic like this. They had the strongest twin bond any of them had ever seen. They were now known as Harry James and Percy John Moloney. They were delighted to be taken home to the manor in Kent where they were lavished and covered in love and care beyond their wildest dreams. It was going to be interesting when they got their Hogwarts letters!


	2. Inheritance tests

_**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Please read and review love Hermione xxx**_

 _Harry come here our Hogwarts Letters have arrived._

 _No Percy I can't because mum wants us both to go to her room. Come on and then we can open them together with mum._

 _Ok Harry be right there. I'm so excited._

Hannah was sitting on her bed feeling very nervous about what she wanted to tell them. She knew they needed to know but was worried they might resent her for not telling them sooner.

"Come in boys and have a seat as mummy has something serious to talk to you about. As you know your father and I have always been honest with you telling you that your parents were killed by Voldermort and that you were adopted."

"Mum we've told you we know our praents loved us and that you love us too. There's no need to worry so much as we could never resent you. You have always loved and cared for us and we would love you no matter what. I love you so much mum!" said Percy kissing her cheek and making her cry a little.

"I love you too both of you. There was something else we didn't tell you as we were afraid you might resent us if you knew. I am going to tell you now, however, I would like you to understand that mummy thought you might be in danger if you knew before now. When your parents were killed you were brought to the orphanage and we called in to get you however the orphanage did not have your names so we needed to perform a blood test for you so we could all know who you really were. We found out that it was you who killed Voldermort and it was you who were the boys who lived. Mummy recently found out at work that Albus Dumbledore has been asking questions about you stating that you were not at your relatives house where he left you that night. Her seems to think nothing of having left you at night on their doorstep claiming he didn't wish to disturb their sleep. He of course is blaming them so mummy went to see them. I spoke with them and it is obvious from talking to them that they never even knew about you two being there. Someone else dropped you at the orphanage and after seeing how that family behaves I am delighted as they were awful people and would have surely abused you if you were left in their care. Can you forive us for not telling you that you were the Potter twins sooner?" she asked as both boys mouths hung open in shock.

"Mum I am not happy you didn't tell us but from what you have said I can see why. I am scared now because you said Dumbledore left us there which means he wanted us to be abused which is awful. Is there anything we can do to protect ourselves from him? I don't want all the extra attention he might try to give us!" said Harry suddenly.

"Your father and I have thought of this and we have a few things to say. First off we don't care which house you get into as long as you are happy. Please note that no one should ever try to tell you how you should feel or what you should be doing as that's very wrong indeed. Being individuals and expressing yourselves any way you can is what I want more then anything. If It's Slytherin you hey l get into so be it and the same goes for Hufflepuff or any other house. I was a Ravenclaw myself but your father was a Gyrffindor so don't worry. Secondly only tell someone you trust impilicately about being water elementals and be sure to get a vow from them that they will tell no-one else at any time about it without your expressed permission."

Here she paused to be sure they had understood her seriously. As children she'd had them tested in St Mungos and it had come out that they were water elementals somehow using their magic to heal one another. No one figured out it was because of their relation to posiedon that they could use water to heal each other and or seriously harm one another and others if it was their choice to do so.

"Ok mum no problems. We think we want to be in Ravenclaw anyway to be left alone to study and not be bothered by anyone!" said Harry as she smiled at him cradling him close for a moment and platning a kiss on top of his head before letting him go again.

"Now your personal elves Lolly Harry and Dubby Percy will be getting all of your books and things for school for you. We will get your wand, pets and uniforms in a moment. Before this we are going to take you now for an inheritance test. Also I want to see an audit of your Potter accounts. We can get them changed to Moloney afterwards so no one can have your money if you wish. You don't have to tell me who you are related if you do not want to and I will understand it completely. It is just something we want you both to know about. Also these families may have powers with them in their line which you will inherit with so we will see what happens. Be warned also that your appearance may change if you accept being part of another leniage. Let's go!" she said as they got ready and flooed over to the bank.

They approached the counter where Griphook was sitting. "Good Goblin may your enemies blood flow through a river before you and may your vaults always burst with gold!" said James Politely.

"Lord and Lady Moloney how may I assist you both today?" he asked politely.

"Well my adopted sons here need an inheritance test after which I want an audit of their accounts done. Also we will be requiring goblin made wands which have no trace on them but look normal to everyone else. We need Ollivander to believe he gave them their wands and that they were tricky customers taking ages to find their wands. If he thinks they took ages he'll remember them and no one will be any the wiser. They don't have to tell us who they are related to if they don't want to but we need to know if someone has been looking in their accounts without their permission or indeed ours!" he spoke as the Goblin noddded.

"Indeed I will sort that right now. I have made it so Ollivander will think they took ages to choose their wands and now we'll do the test. Please have a seat in this office here Lord and Lady Moloney and we'll bring you some tea while you wait for the files should any require your attention. Right this way boys!" he said leading them into the office beside that one.

"Excuse me sir but may I just say that you look so cool. I'm sorry I know it's not very professional of me to say that but you do look amazing!" said Harry as Percy giggled at his side. Griphook chuckled too.

"Please Mr Moloney no one has ever said that to me and while I find it funny some older goblins wouldn't. Thank you though. Now for this inheritance test you both need to sign your names using this blood quill on each of these documents. It will take blood from your hands and it will sting for a mere moment!" he said handing each of them their own sheet. As they both signed it he put dittany on both of their hands to heal them afterwards and took both of the tests in his hands.

"I will read them individually and we'll start with Perseus John Moloney. Ok so let's go" he said reading it out loud to the both of them.

 _ **Inheritance test for one Perseus John Moloney Formerly (Potter/Monroe)**_

 _ **Families to inherit titles from:**_

 _ **Potter line:**_ _(because mother left it in her will for them to do so)_

 _ **Poseidon or John Marvin Monroe:**_ _(Actual father, giver of gifts and king of the seas)_

 _ **Peverell line:**_ _(Default from the Potter line descendants)_

 _ **Evans line:**_ _(exceptionally old vault only accessed once by mother)_

 _ **Powers inherited from lines:**_

 _ **Potter line:**_ _Effortless wandless magic and ability to channel magic through their eyes a long held old power related to this family._

 _ **Poseidon or John Marvin Monroe:**_ _Total control of water for protection, healing, extra magical power and inhanced focus. This includes a constant wall of water occlumency which will never come down to protect the mind at all times once the family ring associated with this line has been worn for the first time._

 _ **Peverell line:**_ _Invisibilty which can be shared with one other person of your choice at the time in which you are using it. Comprehension which is the ability to read someones mind and see what they are thinking but does not relate to memories in the way occlumency and indeed liegillemency do._

 _ **Evans line:**_ _Sensory Deprivation ability for smelling and tasting only._

 _ **Accounts for various lines:**_

 _ **Potter line Vault 714:**_

 _1.5 billion galleons ***_

 _Various jewels and gems_

 _Books collection_

 _Masks for Masquerade balls_

 _Old paintings_

 _Potions ingredients_

 _Trunks for living and storage_

 _ **Trust Vault 514:**_

 _One hundred and fifty thousand galleons (updated each September for education and general shopping reasons till child is Seventeen***)_

 _Collection of old school journals_

 _ **Poseidon line Vault 777:**_

 _100.4 billion galleons (shared with brother)_

 _Portal watch x 4 (used to visit Poseidons palace)_

 _Old books and wands_

 _ **Peverell line vault 440:**_

 _1.8 billion galleons ***_

 _Old cloaks_

 _Deathly Hallows Paraphaneilia_

 _First ever magic books of a sort_

 _ **Evans line vault 220:**_

 _195 thousand galleons_

 _Twenty sacks of ancestral jewellry_

 _Armourments for battle_

 _ *****Denotes money has been taken from the account without the consent of the account holder.**_

"Now I will continue and then we'll discuss them both as those three stars after the ammounts of money have a serious meaning in this bank!" he said reading out Harrys to him.

 _ **Inheritance test for one Harrison James Moloney Formerly (Potter/Monroe)**_

 _ **Families to inherit titles from:**_

 _ **Potter line:**_ _(because mother left it in her will for them to do so)_

 _ **Poseidon or John Marvin Monroe:**_ _(Actual father, giver of gifts and king of the seas)_

 _ **Peverell line:**_ _(Default from the Potter line descendants)_

 _ **Evans line:**_ _(exceptionally old vault only accessed once by mother)_

 _ **Powers inherited from lines:**_

 _ **Potter line:**_ _Effortless wandless magic and ability to channel magic through their eyes a long held old power related to this family._

 _ **Poseidon or John Marvin Monroe:**_ _Total control of water for protection, healing, extra magical power and inhanced focus. This includes a constant wall of water occlumency which will never come down_ _to protect the mind at all times once the family ring associated with this line has been worn for the first time._

 _ **Peverell line:**_ _Diffusion the ability to pass through anything no matter how solid it is which can be shared with one other person of your choice at the time in which you are using it. Instant Navigation which is the ability to close ones eyes and travel anywhere they want to go. This can be used to go anywhere in the world._

 _ **Evans line:**_ _Sensory Deprivation ability for hearing and touching only._

 _ **Accounts for various lines:**_

 _ **Potter line: Vault 714:**_

 _1.5 billion galleons ***_

 _Various jewels and gems_

 _Books collection_

 _Masks for Masquerade balls_

 _Old paintings_

 _Potions ingredients_

 _Trunks for living and storage_

 _ **Trust Vault 514:**_

 _One hundred and fifty thousand galleons_ _(updated each September for education and general shopping reasons till child is Seventeen***)_

 _Collection of old school journals_

 _ **Poseidon line Vault 777:**_

 _100.4 billion galleons (shared with brother)_

 _Portal watch x 4_ _(used to visit Poseidons palace_

 _Old books and wands_

 _ **Peverell line vault 440:**_

 _1.8 billion galleons ***_

 _Old cloaks_

 _Deathly Hallows Paraphaneilia_

 _First ever magic books of a sort_

 _ **Evans line Vault 220:**_

 _195 thousand galleons_

 _Twenty sacks of ancestral jewellry_

 _Armourments for battle_

 _ *****Denotes money has been taken from the account without the consent of the account holder.**_

"Ok first of all the stars mean that someone has accessed your accounts and we have a file here which will explain why. Magic can tell us what they did and why they accessed the accounts if it knows why. Now here you go boys. Please put these four rings on your right hand ring finger one after the other but you'll need to first remove your Moloney rings to do it. Once you are done put the Moloney ring back on and you will see that they will all amalgamate into one ring and that you can call on whichever family ring you wish to appear if and when you choose to do so. These rings however are not just rings as we know them. They ensure when you first put them on that all the abilities from your inhertiance are with you always and give you the only way to access your vaults now. When three stars come up more then one time in an inheritance test this automatically happens for security reasons making all keys null and void" he explained as the boys did as he instructed with the rings.

"Ok this file here shows that Albus Dumbledore accessed the main Potter vaults giving the Weasley family five hundred galleons a month. From the trust vault he took five hundred galleons a month for his own use personally. He did this for control over you and has created an illegal Marriage Contract which states that you both shall marry young Ginevra Weasley. He cannot do this whether he likes or not. As for the Peverell vault he took money from that as it didn't really belong to anyone at the time as it had not been claimed, but as it has been claimed now he can no longer do so. What would you like me to do about this? He took these things becaus of who he was and because he thought he deserved it" said Griphook eyeing the file before him in disgust.

"Ok take the money he has stolen and put it back in the accounts he took it from. Should he enquire about the Peverell account he is to be told it was claimed by someone recently which is why he can no longer access it. He is to be told should he ask who claimed it that it is not his concern. As for the Potter vault he is to be told he cannot access anymore money as there is no money left because he took it all. Using magic or whatever means possible show him a document which shows that the accounts are now empty because he drained them all. Make up a figure which does add up to all he ever took stating that this was all our parents had left us when they died. The vaults won't really be empty but he doesn't need to know that. Tear up the marriage contract acting as though there never was one and if he quesitions you about it say that you have checked the vaults and never found one. Thank you sir!" said Percy as they waited for what was to come next. So far their day had been very interesting but it would get more interesting once James Moloney got his hands on those files. Boy would Dunmbledore pay then.


	3. Getting Wands

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. They will be sorted in the next one so please let me know which house you think they should ask to put in. Please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Percy had never been more right about anything. When James and Hannah had seen the records which showed the money he had taken they were furious. Griphook explained what Percy had asked him to do. "That boy is wonderful. You know we've raised them so well. Tell me Griphook have they changed too much with their inheritances?" he asked the Goblin who was looking at the documents with them.

"Not too much Lord Moloney. They just have slightly darker shaggy hair and teal coloured eyes now but nothing else about them is different. What would you like to do as this document here shows he hasn't touched the Moloney accounts" he said as James growled in rage.

"Yes but only because they mean nothing to him and cannot get him any power if he controls them. We all know his only interest is in power. You know what we should do is remove half of the money in one of his accounts and I'm serious about this as compensation for all the things he's taken from our lads. Then once we have the money we can donate it to the St Mungos charity drive so he can help out the actual needy whether he likes it or not. This would give me great pleasure and as it will be going to good cause as compensation for all he did to us all it will not be stealing. I also think Gringotts need impose a one thousand galleon a month tax on one of his accounts of your choosing which you should get every time as account manager for our lads. It's only fair I think!" he said as Griphook raised his eyebrows.

"Usually crimes such as these are punished severely in our community but based on his need to be around at the present moment due to his job at Hogwarts it doesn't suit us. What you suggest suits us more as this way he'll be punished continuously. I have chosen his Hogwarts account as I'd like to have him need to explain to the ICW and indeed the Board of Governors where the money has gone. He'll be incensed if he thinks it was stolen and so it will give him a taste of his own medicine I like it. Now then just place your thumb print here and it will be done" he said as James did as asked.

"That has been done and the money was just sent to the drive who deeply thank the anonymous person who donated over half a million galleons to help the sick residents of the hospital. I must point out while I'm at it that realistically he should have three hundred thousand galleons in that account and not the amount he had in it. Now I will call the boys in here and we'll get their wands and trunks made. We feel it would be only fair for the bank to make them their trunks as well" he said leaving and returning with the boys.

The boys came in both moving their heads quickly to one side to move their hair out of their eyes where it was now. They looked very handsome indeed and did love the new hair they had themselves. They felt it made them look a bit badass. "Now boys I must ask you how we should refer to you? Would you like to be Lords Moloney or something else?" he asked them both.

"We'd like to be known as Lord Moloney until we state otherwise if we ever do" said Harry as he nodded writing it in all of their files that was what they were to be called at all times from now on unless they should specify otherwise themselves in person. They sat at the table where a woman came in with three boxes which were medium in size and three small boxes.

"Hello Lord's Moloney I am Evangeline Von Fete and I will be making your wands and indeed trunks today. What you need to do for the wands is to pick out whichever wood, core and gemstone appeals to you from these small boxes here and then I will make your wand. Please note that more than one may appeal to you and that this is fine as we will just use them all. These wands will look very elaborate to the two of you as you are twins however they will look pretty standard to everyone else for safety reasons. Now Lord Perseus please go first" she instructed as he went up to the first box.

Waving his hand around two woods appealed to him. They were tulipwood and rosewood. Next for the cores he picked a phoenix tear soaked hippogryff heartstring and a unicorn tailhair. Next for the gems he chose an Alexandrite blue coloured gem. He handed them to her. His wand was made in under two minutes and it had a coiled handle which was silver in colour and contained the gemstone inside it. Harry was very excited as he glanced at Percy's new wand. When he waved it a pot of gold appeared on the table before her until she banished of course.

"Wonderful so I should now state that the gems will make sure you have an added magical boost to your should you need it in an emergency however having this does also mean that your core will always be full even should someone attempt to block it. Now Lord Harrison you are up next" she said as he approached the table. Waving his hand over the wood box for a while nothing happened but then he realised he may need to actually touch the woods which he proceeded to do. When he did this he chose very quickly both ebony wood and rosewood. For his cores he chose a basilisk venom soaked dragon heartstring and a griffin feather. His gem was an Aqua Aura Quartz which was the same colour as his eyes. When it was done his gem was contained in a clasp at the top of the handle looked just like the double helix. When he waved it a rainbow appeared and the disappeared once again.

For their trunks they chose the exact opposites of what they ahd done for their wands and had their names inscribed in gold on them. They each chose to ahve a library, duelling room, bedroom, living room with working and private floo and potions lab compartments in them. There was another compartment for storing things in it and the normal compartment for school things which the bank graciously filled with note pads, pens, parchment and the like. They even gave the boys sets for calligraphy. "Now boys the gems on these trunks do not represent your magicl core as they do on your wands. Here these cores are for protection of the trunk itself and are to be programmed now here with me to do whatever you want security wise to protect your belongings inside them. Lord Harrison please tell me what you would like!" she said as he studied his cage.

"Thank you ma'am. We both want our trunks protected from fire, water and wand fire damage. Should anyone try to look in my trunk without my knowlegde they are to get bright red exceptionally swollen hands for the rest of the day whicih will not go down for exactly twenty five hours. I want them to have an extra hour to panic the next day too as it should keep them out of there for some time yet!" he said as she smiled at him.

"It is done sir. Now Lord Perseus you may go next!" she said as she finished the incantations on Harry's trunk.

"Thank you very much ma'am for all you have done for us today. For my inchantment for protection I want whoever attempts to look in my trunk without my permission to get the feeling that they seriously should not do so whilst stopping but then once they have stopped I want the message **I'm a kleptomaniac** to appear on their foreheads for twenty six hours. This will teach them to not take from others!" he said smiling.

After she was done they all left and went to the pet store. The poblem here was that they both wanted an owl and a cat. "Mum we both want an owl and a cat so what should we do?" asked Harry as Hannah chuckled.

"Well I'd suggest you get one of each and share them whilst at school. This way you may have an owl and a cat. Okay now go on in and choose one" she said as they did so while she waited outside. Harry chose a blue Russian cat calling her Athena and Percy chose a snow white owl caling him Aries. They both went home highly excited about their train ride the next day to Hogwarts.


	4. Arriving at Hogwarts

**Here's the next chapter please read and review love Hermione xxx**

"But Zeus please! My boys will be going to school soon. Please let me see them at least once. Look you forbid me from saving Lily over your bitterness about how Thalia your daughter was treated. So please at least let me see them this once!" Poseidon begged his older brother as Zeus turned to face him.

"Brother I did this so people could tell others about the future without preventing it or being able to do so. I will allow you to see them now as I have taken their mother from you like Thalia's mother was taken from me. Go now. You have two hours!" he said as Poseidon floated away to the mortal realm where he came upon the Moloney household. He knocked on the door when James answered in shock.

"Yes how may I help you sir?" he asked him.

"My name is John Monroe and your children are expecting me but they may not have chosen to tell you this for personal reasons. They imnherited from me yesterday but as I can't always be here I am here now to see them" he said as James frowned.

"Come to our living room and I will get them. Wait here please!" he said leaving at once. "Boys there is a man called John Monroe downstairs saying you inherited from him yesterday and he'd like to see you!" he siad as they both jumped.

"Oh my god I can't believe he's here! He's really here Perce! Dad do we look alright? We need to make a good impression on our ancestor!" said Harry making him chuckle.

"You both look wonderful. Now he's in the living room and I'll leqave you two alone as your inheritances are not my business but your own. Stay safe and I love you both!" he said as they left. At least what the man had said had been true.

Going into the living room where he was waiting they cast a silencing charm and locked the door for extra privacy. "Hello Dad!" they both said as he whirled around looking at them.

"My boys! My darling boys! As you know or indeed may not know Zues my older brother controls our world and because he lost his wife and daughter we have been forbidden from seeing our children. It is for this reason that he had allowed me to see you today. As he wouldn't let me save your mother he feels it's only fair I should get to see you here for two hours. Afterwards I will need to be returning home and you shall be going to school. Once you reach the right age and come to our world for a while we can spend all the time together we need to. I just can't be in your world for more then two hours. I am so proud of all you have achieved so far and I will guide you at times in your life when you need it most. You will hear my voice in your head a bit like an echo telling you to do or as the case may be not do something. Now you may know what's wrong already if I'm telling you not to do something but I will do it anwyay just in case."

They spent the two hours talking about everything and getting and giving advice for the future. They had cherished their time with their dad above all else. Their own parents would never know how much this time had meant to Poseidon had chosen to come early so they had time with him before needing to leave for the train with their parents. They got in the car which their parents insisted in using. They may have been purebloods but using a car had always been good what with them having some businesses in the muggle world. It was a mercedes Benz e class. They piled their trunks into the boot along with their cages and were off. The country side started to fly past until solid buildings started to show indicating that they were in London by now. Theuy approach Kings Cross Station and got out putting their stuff onto two seperate trolleys. "Boys remember to run straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten to go through to the platform. We will be right behind you but we are going to hang back a bit to see if anything happens to you. Wait for us inside the barrier and then we'll proceed!" said James as they went forward acting confused.

"Umm do you suppose it's here between platforms nine and ten!?" tehy asked as Molly seemed to just appear right beside them. "Hello are you boys lost?" she asked them smiling in delight. "Sorry but our mum says we mustn't talk to strangers!" said Percy seriously.

"Oh there is nothing to fear from me. I am Molly Weasley and this here is my son Ronald. It's his first year as well isn't it Ronnie? And this here is my daughter Ginerva!" she said forcefully. Harry decided to introduced himself the wrong way and see what she would do.

"Well Mrs Weasley it's nice to meet you. I am John Monroe and this is Mervin my brother. It's our first year also. Thank you for talking to us now we'd best be off!" they said running at the barrier between platforms nine and ten leaving her looking very confused as she searched yet again for the Potter twins. Yes they were twins but evidently there were other twins who were the Potter twins who hadn't arrived yet. Their parents came through at the other side.

"Boys that was Molly Weasley. What did she want and what did you say to her?" asked Hannah suddenly. "Mum it's ok. She told us her son Ronald is starting first year as well, introduced her to her daughter Ginerva and that was all. We told her we were called John and Mervin Monroe and that our mother told us not to talk to strangers and left her there looking very shocked. As we didn't give her our real names she was very confused and began looking around once again. She probably thought the Potter twins were coming after us or something!" said Harry proudly making their mother laugh.

"Well done Harry we've trained you well. Your shaggy hair keeps your scars hidden anyway. Now here are your money purses plus some order catalogues so you can still buy some things from school via owl order if you wish. Get an empty compartment and make sure to write to me once a week. Take care of yourselves ok. Please remember Professor Snape is strict so read up all you don't already know on potions before his first lesson as it helps to be prepared. Professor McGonagall is strict but rewards determination and hard work as does Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. We olove you so much!" she said as both herself and James hugged and kissed both boys as they got on the train in front of her.

"Oh Jamie they will be alright won't they?" she asked worried. "Sweetheart they'll be fine after all we raised them so they should be fine. Don't worry. I've taken care of them and I'll tae care of you too. You saw how they handled Molly Weasley they'll be fine!" he said soothingly as he kissed her tenderly and lead her to the floo to head home. Meanwhile Molly who was now at home floo called Albus in worry.

 _Albus I did as you asked and looked out for them. I met two twins which I introduced Ron and Ginny to but they weren't the Potter twins. No their surname was Monroe and they were called John and Mervin._

 _Hold on Molly I'll check the register and see what has happened here. Ok we have the Potter twins and another set of twins called the Moloney twins but no Monroe twins. Obviously they are imposters who wish to cause our school and it's students harm. I will have them picked up before the sorting can commence. We will catch these imposters don't you worry. You'll still get all of their money and Ginerva will still have two wonderful husbands!_

 _Ok Albus thanks for the reassurance. I'll speak to you later on. Goodbye._

 _Goodbye dear Molly._

Hmm what to do about this now? He thought to himself. He decided to see what happened at the sorting and intervene quickly where he could be the very public hero once again if things went south.

Back on the train they were in the carriage with Athena on the seat beside them whilst Aries flew on ahead to the school. Their door was suddenly wrenched open with such force they worried it might break. "Ugh! Hi every oither compartment is full so may I join you?" asked Ron forcefully. They really didn't like him already. "Sure there's room for more in here!" said Percy winking at Harry.

 _Don't worry if he puts a toe out of line we can set him straight at once. Anyway I have a plan to get him to spill his guts. Watch this!_

 _Ok so go on then._

"So Ronald wasn't it? How are you? Can you tell me something? It's just I've always wanted to meet other twins and I was wondering if you know the Potter twins at all? I mean it would be so cool to meet them!" he said as Ron perked up at once.

"Well my brothers are twins so you can meet them if you want. They're pretty stupid to be honest but they might like you. I've always wanted to meet them too. I'm sure we'll be best friends when I do eventually meet them. They're even destined to marry my sister and be with my family forever. I am so extremely lucky!" he gushed proudly.

"Who told you they are destined to marry your sister? Was it their parents?" asked Percy suddenly.

"Eh no it was mum and Professor Dumbledore. He even said he'll be finding a wife for me which is wonderful. I mean who deosn't want someone to have to marry you. So what hosue do you think you'll be in?" he asked them as they glanced at one another.

"Ravenclaw!" they both said at the same time giggling just as Fred and George came in.

"Oi what have we here. Ickle firsties and their twins as well! What are your names we are Fred and Georgre or Gred and Forge Weasley. Whatever you want to say it is fine with us!" they chanted.

 _I've scanned them Harry and they don't actually mean us any harm. My ring agrees with me here. I know if they meant us any harm we'd know about by now._

 _I agree I feel nothing from them which would indicate they are bad. Ron might die when he realises our names but there's nothing we can do about it now._

"Well hello boys. We are Harry and Percy Moloney. It's a pleasure to meet you!" said Harry smiling as Ron gasped.

"You have the same names as the Potter twins!" he said his voice rising as shock registered in him.

"You know we've never even thought aboout that have we Perce!" said Harry as the Weasley twins watched this in fascination.

"Well what do ya know Fred little twins as well. We love other twins. You're cool!" he said high fiving them both and frowning when Ron put up his hand as well but didn't high five him.

"No Ron you're not a twin! Ugh! Oh yeah Lee has a gift for you go and see him now!" they said smiling as he did so screamed and then returned white as a sheet.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME A DAMN TORRANTULA! I'm deathly afraid of spiders. Anyway boys why did you lie to mum? I mean your name is Moloney not Monroe!" he snapped making the twins look at him and then them.

"Well Ron we didn't know her and didn't feel safe telling a random stranger our real name so we prancked her. I mean our names aren't really Monroe although you might be able to tell us why she looked so devastated when we told her who we were. I mean she looked as though someone had told her there was to be no more Christmas or something" said Percy seriously.

"Oh I think she was excited to meet them as well as me. She probably was just sad she didn't get to meet them I mean they will marry Ginny when they get older so she probably wanted to know them a bit better beforehand!" he replied whilst Fred and George looked at each other in awe.

"Ron we don't know where you got that idea or who told you about that but it's not true at all. Clearly mum was joking!" said Fred as Ron looked angry.

"Shut up jerk I saw the contract that herself and professor Dumbledore signed so it will be happening actually he signed it on their behalf because they don't have parents of their own!" he snapped as the lady with the trolley came along.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked kindly.

"We'll take four chocolate frogs, two licqourice wands and two pepper imps please. Thank you very much" said Harry smiling.

"That will be two galleons three sickles and one knut please. Thank you!" she said giving them their change and leaving.

"Here boys you're really cool and we thought you might like a chocolate frog each. We are so happy that you are the first friends we've made here!" they both chorus as Fred and George looked shocked.

"Oh Moloney twins we are unworthy. We are so grateful thank you!" they said high fiving them again and leaving. Just then the door opened and there stood Malfoy and his cronies. "Oh Weasley! Look at you with your handmedown robes. You're so poor it's not even funny. Word has it the Potter twins are coming to Hogwarts. Is that you two and what in the hell are you doing with a cretin like him?" he asked seriously.

"Malfoy shut up you fucking scumbag! I swear to god their wasn't a wizard in Slytherin who wasn't evil just like your death eater father!" he snapped as Draco reeled back in rage.

"Well it's not us no and we are not as you nicely put it with him. He is only in here because everywhere else was full. Less of the mouthing off and you might be a decent pureblood. I mean we'd expect name calling from someone dressed like him but not from someone dressed as pretentiously as you now please leave!" snapped Percy irritated at their behaviour.

"Well at least you are a good pureblood. Come on Crabbe, Goyle we can find the Potter twins!" he said before Ronald was up out of his seat wand pointed in their faces.

"I call a duel with you Malfoy at twelve pm tonight in the trophy room as I don't believe you can fight your own battles without these two here for you. I call the Moloney twins as my seconds!" he snapped as Malfoy looked shocked.

"Fine you're on. Crabbe and Goyle you will be with me!" he said leaving with his nose in the air.

"Ron what did you do that for? We will not be going and you can forget it. Don't you ever make assumptions for us ever again. You do not know us and you are not our friend!" snapped Harry as they prepared to put on their robes. They arrived and got out as Hagrid called them all over searchign the crowd and looking highly downcast when he didn't see what he was looking for.

 _Look at the state and size of him. It's ridiculous! Obviously Dumbledore sent him to look for us but look at his face. He can't see us and he also looks devastated. I mean are we going to have to watch our backs everywhere we go!_

 _I know what you mean anyway lets follow him and hope for the best. After all he may just be doing his job or whatever he's been told to do._

They arrived and he escorted them inside the school where they were greeted by McGonagall who looked over them and also looked a bit sad but unlike everyone else she perked up afterwards.

"Ok now straighten up. We are ready for you now so follow me please!" she said after her long winded speech about houses and the point system etc. They came in with Dumbledore looking them all over. Soon enough they were being called to be sorted.

 _Moloney Perseus!_

He walked up and the hat was placed on his head.

 _Hmm Mr Moloney I can see from in here that you really want Ravenclaw however it is not the house which would suit you the best and no I definitely son't think Gryffindor is either although Albus did try to insist I put you there but he's not aware I know what he was doing. Hmm ok the house that would suit the best simply because of it's location in relation to the black lake would be Slytherin. I know you will focus better and so perform better the nearer you are to the water. Do you agree with me or would you prefer to insist I put you somewhere else?_

 _Well I am just curious what about Hufflepuff as we'd rather not draw too much attention to ourselves should it ever come out who we really are which we are sure it will at some stage._

 _I know who you really are Mr Potter and I can say Hufflepuff is a great house but let's get real no matter what house you're in you'll attract attention based on who you are anyway. SLYTHERIN!_

 _Moloney Harrison!_

 _Hmm Mr Moloney much like your brother you are focused on Ravenclaw but due to it's closeness to the black lake and all Slytherin would suit you the best. I know you'll be able to perform better from in there and it will give you all the focus you usually have around water! SLYTHERIN!_

As McGonagall read through the list she understood now who they were as did Dumbledore and everyone else. They may not have known it but everyone else did now. They may have a different surname but they were definitely Potter's. Most people noticed they didn't know or appear to know they were Potters so they left it. Potters in his house! Professor Snape was seething in anger and resentment. Dumbledore nearly fainted from the shock but either way despite their house affiliation they could and would be made to tow the damn line he'd make sure of that.


	5. The feast

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it please read and review thanks love Hermione xxx**

Dumbledore found he couldn't take it. Potters in Slytherin! How in the hell would he explain this one to his conscience. He couldn't believe his rage at everyone who just kept eating despite what had just happened. How could people casually just get on with it knowing the Potters were in Slytherin House? It was an absolute disgrace. Couldn't they see that? He felt pyhsically sick and was to be honest disgusted that because of who he was he'd have to eat a full meal as though nothing was going on. Minerva sighed in frustration. All the Potters had been in Gryffindor and she'd missed out on having the boys who lived in her house. Severus had decided to treat them just as their father had treated him in school regardless of them being in his house if they put one toe out of line. He didn't care what Albus ordered him to do.

Albus suddenly appeared to start choking whereby he was violently cooughing and spluttering almost as though he'd been under water. He would have to rethink how to go about looking in their minds. He wasn't sure if it had been a wayward spell or their minds defences. At the table no one clapped initially till eventually the Slytherins saw what an asset they had here in the boys. They would win the house cup for sure now. Having heard about the house cup they were not too interested in it. They only really wanted to achieve their best educationally. Percy became furious when he heard Marcus Flint talking about killing the mudblood or muggleborn Gryffindor who they'd met on the train. She seemed really nice. Using his ability he splashed Flint in the face with a force so strong it looked like a mere splash but felt like a punch to the face. Actually he'd dislocated the boys nose. Dumbledore who had been watching both boys intently had seen that they appeared to have done nothing so obviously someone in his year had attacked Marcus.

Waving his wand at his own face he fixed it vowing to seriously harm the one responsible for it. "Hey Moloney what are you doing in Slytherin? Weren't both your parents Gryffindors!" he shouted down the table at them gaining an audience amongst the others for himself. "No actually they weren't. My mother was a Ravenclaw and my father was a Gryffindor!" he said as Flint smirked. "No I meant your real parents!" he said cruelly making both Dumbledore and Snape smack their heads in frustration. Damn that boy now they'd know who they were before he was ready for them to know about it. Harry who had until now been engaged in another conversation turned to face him. "We were adopted so we don't know our real parents and if we don't know I'd doubt you do!" he said seriously. "You must have fallen on your head as a baby! You are both the Potter twins and the boys who lived. You even have the same names or did you not make that connection yet!" he snapped testing their reaction.

 _How do we play this Harry? Do we act surprised or what?_

 _Yes act surprised and say it's a shock to the system or something._

"I genuinely had no idea nor had I even connected the dots. This is certainly something to think on. Thank you for your informative lesson on our background. Now that we really know who our parents were we can move on with our lives. As we know only the parents we have now we are just thankful that they love us as much as we love them. Our family is rather special anyway and we know that James and Lillian loved us too!" said Harry silencing him right up.

Dumbledore was furious Marcus Flint had opened his damn mouth. Maybe an expulsion was called for. Fuck the system he couldn't just expell the nasty fucker as he'd need to explain why and it wouldn't make much sense to anyone who didn't think as he wanted them to. Damn it all to hell. Looking at the first year list before him he saw who had gone into Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Annaveth Chase, Thalia Grace, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, Grover Underwood, Harrison Moloney and lastly Perseus Moloney. Had Slytherin ever gotten so many first year students? He couldn't remember. The house of Slytherin did have one secret though that no one else did.

If you were picked to go into the house of Slytherin it usually meant you could do something special that no one else could do. No other house at Hogwarts had that speciality. Even Dumbledore didn't know about it. Snape didn't know about it either. He'd been specially gifted as a potions master getting the youngest mstery ever recorded which was his speciality however he never told abyone about it believing everyone else to have that same thing themselves which they didn't. Thankfully for the house as a whole he was not aware of this nor was he aware of the fact that the talked about it each first years first night there. As the meal ended Dumbledore stood to make his speech but as he went to say it he decided to suddenly change how he was going to word it so it would appeal to the boys most of all. He could have had no way of knowing how anyone else was going to take his speech.

"Good evening everyone and welcome back to Hogwarts. To our new first years whom we hope will achieve such wonderful things please give a round of applause. Very good,very good now Mr Filch has asked that I remind you that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden to all those who are not acompanied by a teacher. All joke items or anything that is contraban or prohibited will be taken from students who have them on their person. Now I should like to point out that third floor on the right hand side is strictly forbidden to all those not valiant enough as they shall die a most painful death. Please keep your curiosities to yourself and trust me when I say no person or indeed persons here are valiant enough to face the true horrors down there. Now goodnight oddment tweak blubber" he said as he looked at the boys annoyed as it appeared as though they hadn't even noticed a word he'd said.

 _Was that aimed at us?_

 _Gee bro you don't miss much do you? Of course it was. He wants us to go down there but I'm not too bothered by it. I am so focused on getting the best education and marks I can as I want the best possible job after school._

They moved with the rest of their house back to their common room which looked lovely. As they looked around Marcus made a speech leaving them both shocked. They had not seen this coming.


	6. Life changes

**Here's the next chapter please read and review and let me know what you think should happen next. Thanks to all who have liked this story so far your support means more then I can say love Hermione xxx**

"Ok I'm Prefect Flint now follow me to the common room. Ok we are here. You can tell that this is the right wall as all Slytherins can see that it glows slightly which everyone else misses. The password for this year is Special Ambition. Now come in please. All first years are to have a seat as I need to make an important speech" he said as they all sat down on the couches and armchairs which litered the area.

"Now in Slytherin House we are known for our traits of cunning and ambition however there is more to Slytherin then meets the eye. No one ever gets into Slytherin unless they have a special ability only they know about. Now Harrison and Perseus I must apologise deeply for how I acted in the great hall however we Slytherins have a reputation for being the most mean and unapproachable in the school and so I had to antagonise you to make it look authentic. I am truly sorry and note that because I've done it once it does mean I don't need to do it ever again. Now as I said before no one ever gets into our house unless they have a special ability only thery know about. Even the heamaster is not aware of this fact. It is said that our ancestor Salazar didn't want any muggleborn people in his house and this is a lie. He onlu wanted with people with sepcial abilities in his house and those who didn't have special abilities that could be seen were never accepted into his house plain and simple. I have a special ability which I will now show you all in order to explain what I mean!" he said as he asked them all to step back a bit.

He moved around and sudddenly he was a huge Enfield Mythical creature with the head of a fox, legs of an eagle, body of a lion and a wolves tail. He looked positively regal and they all gasped in shock at him. He transformed back.

"Now I will ask each of you in turn to step forward in front of this portrait of Slytherin and show your talent off. Slytherin himself has bound anyone who gets into his house so they can never reveal the secret abilities of their housemates even under veritas serum. It has served us well. Ok so I will call out names and you are to step forward and show your ability. _Draconis Malfoy!_ " he said as Malfoy stepped Forward.

"Ok now everyone needs to stand back from me as I will need to face the fireplace to show what I can do!" he said as they stood back to watch him. He summoned some water and threw it on the fireplace till it went out. He then conjured fireballs in his hands and mouth and shot them at the fireplace inside creating a very warm highly bright fire to the shock and awe of everyone presnt.

 _Well done Draconis Malfoy. You are a true Slytherin through and through what a great talent. Be sure to use it outside of this house only when it's absolutely essential. Well done young master!_ The portrait of Salazar himself said to the young boy who was delighted.

 _Adrian Pucey!_

He steped forward and blew into his hands waving one around until he had a small whirlwind in it. "I can release this if I need to harm someone with it!" he said as Slytherin's portrait clapped.

 _Adrian Pucey I have that talent myself and you young man should be very proud of yourself. You'll go for of that I'm sure._

He smiled as everyone looked at him in awe. _Grover Underwood!_

Grover who was shyly smiling at everyone looked worried as well. It was like he was meant to find something but couldn't. He said he'd need to take off his pants to show them his ability as all the girls blushed. He removed them and a gold burst of light could be seen and there before them stood much taller was a highly muscular Satyr. He had a muscular body and the horns and lower half of a goat. "While in this form I am extremely strong and can eat anything whether that be wood, tin or anything I like." The glow faded and he was back in his pants as everyone clapped.

 _Grover Underwood though you do not yet know it you have already found what you are looking for and will meet him shortly. He is not who you think either. Oh yes and before I forget if I am not mistaken there is one more of you here. Tell me this children who else is a Saytr_

A very shocked looking Blaise Zabini stepped forward. "I am Lord Slytherin!" he said calmly.

 _Ah yes Blaise Zabini I have been expecting you. Show everyone your talent and know that the one you seek is here also. For those of you who do not know every Saytr is given the task of looking after and protecting one person whom they must find at school. Sometimes it can take years to find the person which can be worry for them until they do._

He said as Blaise changed in front of everyone high fiving Grover. "Well Cousin I had no idea you were one as well I had assumed I was alone with that and so I never mentioned it to you!" he said as Grover laughed.

"Well the same is true of me dear cousin so we are both in the same boat!" he said laughing. Just because he'd never said he was related to Blaise didn't mean he'd needed to. It was his choice whether to tell anyone or not.

 _Theodore Nott!_

Theodore stepped forward transforming into a big strong and powerful merman. He waved at all of them happily before he changed back again.

 _Mr Theodore Nott never before have I been graced by the presence of you people. You will do well indeed I can see and the wisdom beyond your years is fascinating. My staff won't know what hit them here when they meet you. Do remember to have fun though as studying is not the be all and all of everything. Don't worry about your father as he'll come to accept you in time he is just confused as he was not a merman himself. He does love you._

Shedding a few tears and thanking him deeply Theodore Nott stood back.

Ok so _Daphne Greengrass!_

Smiling she stepped forward and morphed into Professor McGonagall. "Now class this is different to using the polyjuice potion. I am still me but I look and indeed sound like Professor McGonagall. This is a useful skill as I should appear to be her under any scan and even under truth serum cannot tell anyone who I really am." She changed back and Salazar clapped.

 _Daphne Greengrass my late wife Isolt Greengrass was just like you. It is indeed true that I am your great times a lot grandfather. My grandaughter is looking so well, beautiful and talented. I love it. I am very proud my dear. We can expect great things from you._

 _Thalia Grace._

Thalia stepped forward and bent down slightly wings bursting from her back and going through her uniform without harming it one bit. As she flew around the room she shot a lightening bolt out of her hand slicing right through a cushion she'd summoned from somewhere. It was a neat cut and no feathers went anywhere.

 _Miss Grace it is an honour. Never in my entire lifetime did I think I'd see someone like you. I am truly not worthy. As we are here I should point out to you that your soulmate is in this room. Please stay behind later as I have something of great importance to discuss with you._

 _Harrison Moloney_

Harry stepped forward conjuring a glass of water. He made shapes with the water and then made an animal out of the water who charged at one of the couches and lifted it high in the air whilst keeping it dry. He elevated himself flying around the room on a wave of water which was very strong indeed. Everyone gasped at him as he stopped coming back down whilst making water designs that looked like an elaborate fountain.

 _Mr Moloney or should I say "Potter" although we both know that would be a lie. At least James Potter died a happy man and that is really all that counts. Now my headmaster doesn't want you or your brother to know of a prophecy that was told about you. He has said It goes like this:_

 _the ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him.. born as the seventh month dies... and the dark lord will mark them as his equals, but they will have a power the dark lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._

 _This is not however what the real or should I say true prophecy should have said. It was actually repeated by him that way however it really said the ones with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...they will have powers he knows not and will be not wholly of this world...The children of the gods will unite to destroy the Lords both dark and light to make thie world the safe haven it once was. Born as the months of the moon die and the tide of the light rises. Neither can live while they both survive and with their saviours they shall join the fight for times of love and light for all._

 _As you can see Albus Dumbledore heard that and twisted it to suit himself and his own needs. What he doesn't however want anyone else to know is that he didn't in fact undesrstand it and what was meant by the gods so he chose to eleminate that part to suit himself. Now stay behind with Thalia Grace as I have a task for you both including whoever else needs to stay behind._

 _Annabeth Chase!_

The young girl with long brown hair told everyone to stand back as she ran at and up the wall with force. She jumped off after she'd touched the ceiling and jumped in the air doing the vertical splits in a style which any muggleborn student could only describe as Matrix like. Summoning some metal she bent it easily reshaping it so it now resembled something entirely. Also she made a cushion into a sword using it to fend off any of the other cushions which came to attack her with such ease. All this time wind had surrounded her propelling her where she needed to be. Lastly she let her wind go essentially trashing the entire common room which was by now devoid of any students who were not first years as they all wanted an early night. Flint was flabbergasted as his common room was unrecognisable now. With a wave of her hand it was all back to normal as she came back down to the ground.

 _Hmm Miss Chase another special child indeed. I can see your knowledge beyond your years. It will be very difficult to pull the wool over your eyes. Yes I can see Albus will have trouble should he ever try to control you or indeed any member of staff! Well done controlling the wind is something I myself could do so don't worry about it. Please stay behind also._

 _Perseus Moloney!_

Percy stepped forward conjuring a wave of water which he used to conceal them all inside a water shaped dome whilst also keeping everyone dry. Then he set off water styled fireworks whilst picking everyone up one at a time, spinning them around and putting them back down. They were all delighted and amazed at his talents.

"I warn everyone now that if any member of staff is mean to me for no reason I will be using my special ability on them and anyone else should they even dream of trying to punish me for it. I will be treated fairly!" he said seriously ending everything.

 _Mr Moloney or should I say "Potter" blah blah blah not true etc. Your talent like your brothers is a great one. The staff will not cross you if they have sense however our dunderheaded head of hosue Severus Snape does not always remember to use his sense so he may well be attacked by you and I will ensure that no one ever intervenes here. Please stay behind. Flint you hvae done your job well yet again. Take fifty points for Slyhtherin now please take the rest of the students to bed while we talk in private._

"Of course Salazar no problem and thank you once again. Come on everyone the dorms are this way. Now the girls are down the stairs on the left and the boys are the same on the right" he said leading everyone away.

 _Cast the silencing charm one of you please!_ Said Salazar as Annabeth did so.

 _Now as I mentioned the real prophecy earlier and it does as you may know now apply to all four of you. I will begin the introductions as it is necessarry. Perseus and Harrison are really the children of Poseidon. Annabeth is really the child of Athena and lastly Thalia is really the child of Zues. Now I know some things our light lord Albus Dumbledore does not. As for your task I have a hunch I want to test out. Boys you both need to hug and kiss the cheek of both girls here for if I am right the prophecy means more then I originally. I know it's a strange request just please humour me._

Harry leaned forward hugging Annabeth and pecking her cheek whilst Percy did the same to Thalia. Nothing had happened. However when Harry kissed Thalia and Percy kissed Annabeth their was an exploding sound as fireworks went off all round them all four children falling unconscious. The whole house had awoken from the blast and all four children were taken at once to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore were discussing something.

"Excuse me ma'am but these four children were discussing something when there was a blast noise and they are all unconscious. We don't know what happened to them so we brought them straight here" said Flint seriously.

"Put them over here on these beds. Now I will examine the bodies!" she was shocked that as Albus went to touch one of the boys a barrier came up preventing it. She could touch them but he couldn't. He frowned at this wondering what was wrong with them.

"Poppy my dear what is it? Are they all alright?" he asked her as she looked at him in awe.

"I can only say for certain right now that they will awaken in one hour and then we shall see how they are!" she said as he waited. While they were waiting a light came out of the boys entering the girls and vie versa. They wondered what it was all about. Eventually they came to at the same time sitting up.

"WELL THIS IS DEFINTIELY SOMETHING NEW OH MY WORD!" shouted Harry in shock clapsing his hands over his mouth.

"Yeah I'll say! Oh wow I really can't believe it!" said Thalia looking at him, blushing and looking down shrieking. On her hand was gold wedding band. He wondered what was wrong with her but then it hit him.

 _We're married! Oh Christ I never expected this! Ilove him so much it's overwhelming! I can't take all this feeling what if he doesn't return them!_

 _Trust me Thalia I love you with all my heart as well. I can't explain why I can hear your thoughts or speak to you this way and it's weird but I can._

Albus watched as she gasped and looked to him tears in her eyes. "Thank you Harry!" she said as Dumbledore Coughed to get their attention. They all looked at him and rolled their eyes in annoynace making him jump. What the hell had he done? Nothing that's what.

"Sorry Professor but we will be requiring different living quarters in Slytherin. We are now married. Yes we don't know how it happened either as we just kissed but it has so now we need new livng quarters!" as Albus gasped grabbing his chest in pain.

"This cannot be happening. Harry and Percy have a marriage contract to marry young Ginerva Weasley! They cannot marry someone else. I will not allow them to pervert the course of jsutice on this matter!" he snapped making them all jump.

"Well Albus usually you are right however a soul bond usually negates that fully. Don't worry I am sure their parent's would have wanted them to be happy so don't worry about it so much!" she said seriously as he frowned. Didn't she understand that the Weasley family needed to have all of their money in order to be successful. He growled in anger but then realised he'd just need to take their money away from them. "Yes well it seems I have no cjoice but to grant their request. Get me Severus Snape please!" he said to the nurse who sent for him.

"Yes headmaster I am here. What have these dunderheads done now? Not a few hours here and already in the damn hospital wing that's a first for you isn't it?" he sneered.

"These four will require marriage living quarters in your house as they kissed tonight earlier and had a soul bond so strong it knocked them out!" he said seriously as Snape gasped.

"Ah so that's what it was. We felt the blast all over the dorms. Well fine. You may follow me and try not to have anymore magical outbursts on the way. Here is the portrait of Princess Alexandria. You shall all live in here. The password is ot be decided by yourselves and given to no one as should anyone enter without your permission whilst they have your password it will be your own fault should anything be taken. Goodnight all!" he said leavingn before whirling around once again in shock.

They looked at him curiously. "Stand perfectly still one moment as you look older then you did a second ago. You look as though you will saty this age now and continue on normally. I will need to scan you for your ages to show up. This here says you are all now sixteen years old and will continue to grow and age normally from now on. You will be expected to test for the current fifth year tomorrow to see if you can be put in their class and if not you will just have to join your classmates in first year in an odd experience!" he said leaving them to ascertain things themselves. They turned to the portrait of the woman kindly whilst placing a silent barrier around themselves.

"As well as a password can we please give you some of our blood just this once or something to ensure only we can get in should someone else have the password and try to access here without our permission?" asked Percy suddenly.

" _No I do not agree to that at all. Put your fingers one after the other on my fan where I will keep a print record of it. You only need to do this once and from then on you need to touch any one part of my portrait you like whilst giving me the password. Now please what shall the password be?"_ she asked them as they all touched her fan once and waited. Snape had waited around the corner to hear what their password was so he could pass that onto their headmaster.

Removing the silence barrier they spoke again this time Annabeth speaking. "Our password should Aqua Snake!" she said as the lady nodded. _"It is so and thank you so much. You may enter now!"_ she said as they entered smiling. Snape wasted no time in telling Albus the password who was only too happy to get it from him. He would go there tomorrow night when they were sleeping. Their common room consisted of two queen Anne couches facing a large fireplace while book shelves filled with the most interesting books adorned the walls surrounding them. To the left was one of their rooms and to the right the other. Percy and Annabeth entered their room. It was simply designed with a four poster double bed which had silver a green sheets. A large window looked out over the lake and the bed had bedside lockers. There was a walk in wardrobe on either side of the bed with an ensuite to the front of the room inside which was a large built in bath, separate shower and toilet.

Much to his embarrassment Percy became hard at the idea of spending the night with his wife making her laugh. "Oh percy! I do love you so even if it is weird to feel this way for an essential stranger. May I kiss you?" she asked him to which he replied "You are my wife you may do whatever you want to me!" she laughed at him and kissed him full on the mouth before getting dressed for bed and climbing in beside him. As they snuggled in closer together they shared a few more passionate kisseds and drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace. What a night it had been.


	7. The Morning After

**Apologies for the lateness in uploading but I had no laptop and only just got a new one. Either way I hope you like my update. Please read and review love, Hermione x**

Harry woke up in the morning for his classes and turned around to see Thalia by his side. He was delighted all was working out for him. Up in the god kingdom Zeus was freaking out as he could for the first time see his daughter was alive and well not dead and buried as he had been informed. He'd be killing the person who had lied to him like that but not before he had a peek at her life. He was shocked to discover she'd had a soul bond with one of the sons of Poseidon. It was a truly shocking but proud moment for him. He then decreed that people could see their earth dwelling kids once a month as long as it was safe to do so and they did so in a persona of their choice whom they had told their children about in advance. He summoned Poseidon to him who was shocked at the summons.

"Brother you have called me is everything alright?" he said as Zeus smiled a huge smile.

"Everything is amazing dear brother. It would appear I was lied to and that Thalia is truly alive. She is now married however to one of your sons but I couldn't be prouder of them both. It was a soul bond which they handled well. I could only see the soul bond occurring and nothing else after it accept them well and healthy. I have changed the rules and so now everyone may see their earth dwelling children once a month however you must use an alias they will know about beforehand. I will be calling to see Thalia tomorrow and you are to join me. Your other son Perseus married Athena's daughter Annabeth and so she too will join us. It truly is a miracle!" he exclaimed tears running down his cheeks and Poseidon hugged him tightly his face in the biggest smile it had shown in years.

"Oh, brother I am truly delighted for you and indeed myself. We make a great family already but this is just a better extra bonus!" he said as they both reminisced about their childhood.

Percy woke up and smiled until he remembered yesterday. He loved Annabeth with all he had but it was still so overwhelming as were the very adult thoughts he now seemed to have about her body. Granted he was now sixteen years old so that would normal. His parents here would need to hear about that however he needn't have worried as Albus had called them there for an emergency that morning stating that nothing was wrong with their sons just that something about their lives had changed and they'd be better explaining it themselves. They were both called up to his office where his parents were waiting and gasped at their older looking sons with deeper voices. Hannah collapsed into a nearby chair in shock.

"Um obviously you're older and I can see that. Would one of you care to explain why? Was it an age potion gone wrong?" she asked hoarsely.

"Um not exactly no. We are currently sixteen and we will continue to grow normally from now on. However, we do have news for you. Do you remember John Monroe who came to see us at the house? He wasn't just a mere ancestor he was our biological father. James only thought he was as that's what our true mother lily told him. Our true father is not truly called John Monroe however it is the name he uses while down here. His true name is Poseidon or the god of the sea. We got into Slytherin yesterday because of our special abilities with water which you know about. However yesterday Salazar Slytherin told us to kiss the cheeks of two girls who were with us and said he couldn't explain why it was the right thing to do just that it would benefit us. We did so and got knocked out. We had a soul bond and are now married. My wife is called Annabeth and Harry's wife is called Thalia. Thalia's father is Zeus and Annabeth's mother is called Athena. I am sorry I am dropping all this on you now but I don't know of any other way to do this. I hope you don't want to leave us. I had no idea this would even happen. I'm so sorry!" Percy rambled as both James and Hannah gasped.

"First of all, sweetheart no matter how shocked we are we could never leave you or even abandon you. I seriously dislike that you thought we might but I also see how this might have looked so I'm not too mad about your point of views either. Having a child adopted or otherwise who has a soul bond is an extremely rare but spectacular gift. Essentially we're so lucky!" said James as he kissed the tops of their heads and Hannah cried by his side.

"We love you both no matter what and I trust John did what he did for the best reason. I understand he may have wished to save James Potter from the pain of knowing you weren't his children biologically. We will be needing to meet your wives at some point. I have never been prouder to be your mother. Now I am only saying this because I must as it will be irresponsible of me if I don't. With this permanent surge in age comes adult thoughts as it does naturally with most teenagers. Do whatever you like but do it safely. I don't want grandchildren before my time. There now I've said it in the least graphic way I can. Go on and have breakfast now as we don't want to keep you further. Before you go has anything happened we should know of?" asked Hannah smiling and embracing her sons.

"Well mum yes there is. At the feast Dumbledore made a speech which was aimed at us we are sure. I will place it in his pensive after which you are to remove it and take it home with you" he said as he did so.

Both Hannah and James entered the pensive and saw the memory of the feast speech and indeed their soul bond. They emerged moments later looking angry indeed. "We will not take this any further unless need be. He wanted you to go to that floor and that much is obvious however because of the way he phrased it he may have inadvertently killed someone else who believes they could brave enough to get whatever is there. We will not be able to help this if it gets out into the papers. We will merely be saying that a source has told us about his speech and we will go in disguise. He will have a lot to answer for that's one sure thing" they said leaving. Percy and Harry went to breakfast Thalia and Annabeth at their sides. By now the whole school had heard what happened and were highly shocked but warned against trying anything funny with the boys and so left it alone. Being headmaster sure had it's perks as Dumbledore slipped into their common room what with him having access to every area automatically. He went to open their trunks ending up with red hands and the phrase I'm a kleptomaniac on his head. He had truly searched them before he'd even noticed it had happened. He needed to use some foundation on his face but it did little to hide the evidence. When he came into the great hall people were laughing at him and pointing so he decided to say something about it.

"While my appearance may seem humourous to you pranking someone isn't. When I find the person responsible for this they will be punished severely mark my words!" he snapped as everyone stopped laughing. He knew it was the trunks which had done this and guessed they had these charms on them to prevent stealing from other year mates. He wasn't to bothered about it actually but had made the speech to cover his own ass so no one would truly know what he'd been up to. He could have had no idea that he was the reason behind the charms in the first place and no one was enlightening him either. So far it was shaping up to be an interesting morning for all involved.


End file.
